


Coffee

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: Leslie sends April to get coffee. Andy practically lives in the coffee shop she goes to.
Relationships: Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878427
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: coffee shop AU
> 
> Contains canon-typical levels of seriousness about homelessness (and injury).

Leslie Knope. Leslie “won’t take no for an answer” Knope. Leslie “you _are_ the intern, plus it’s good work experience!” Knope.

April was in a bitter mood. She didn’t want this stupid internship. She didn’t want to be the coffee-errand boy. Nevertheless, here she was, waiting in line for her order.

Hey. She recognized that guy. Andy, from Ann’s house? She wondered if he’d recognize her.

“April Ludgate!” the barista called out. Well, that was one way to find out. She hurried to the front to get her drinks.

“April!” Andy said, coming over to her.

“Andy,” she said.

“I know you,” he said. “Come here often?”

“Not really,” she said. “Getting coffee for Leslie.”

“Aw, Leslie’s the best,” he said.

“You come here often?” she asked.

“I do! Not,” Andy said, amending himself. “I come here a normal person amount because I live in a house.”

Despite herself, April smiled, a little. “Interesting,” she said. “Anyway, I should get back before these get cold.”

“Good idea,” Andy said.

“Bye,” she said.

“See you around,” he said.

* * *

April was a touch less aggravated the next time Leslie wanted coffee, which was only a few days later. Unsurprisingly, Andy was there again.

“Hey, April!” he said.

“Hey.”

“Coffee run or break?”

“Coffee run,” she said.

“Too bad,” he said. “I had a song I wanted to run by someone.”

“I can wait to order,” April offered.

* * *

She cursed herself for making a personal coffee run, but the next day she did it anyway. It wasn’t about Andy, though. She was just tired.

He also looked tired, when she walked through the door. He greeted her less enthusiastically than before.

April slid into the chair across from him. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Andy said, glumly. “They’re giving me a hard time over there because I haven’t bought anything.” He nodded at the baristas.

“I’ll get you something,” she said.

“Nah,” he said. “You don’t have to. I’d get it myself, I’m just—saving money.”

“Okay,” she said, getting up. “I’ll get something for myself then.”

She came back with a cup of something and a scone. She put them down.

“How long before Leslie needs her coffee?” he asked.

“Um—I’m buying for myself this time,” April said.

“Sweet!” Andy said.

She looked at her scone. “Does that look like it has craisins in it?”

Andy looked at it. “Dunno. Maybe.”

“I hate craisins,” she said. She pushed it across the table to him. “You can have it.”

“Are you sure?” Andy said.

“Yeah. I only needed the caffeine.”

He broke off a piece of scone and ate it.

“You’re the best. Beats out all my other meals today.”

“What other meals?”

Andy looked solemn. “Uh—pizza.”

“Cool,” April said.

“The sad part about it is it was cold.”

“Ew,” she said. “Why would you eat cold pizza?”

“One would eat a cold pizza,” Andy said, “if one lived in a place that had no microwave.”

“Where do you live?”

“The pit,” Andy said. “Oh—I mean, that’s the name of my apartment complex.”

“Andy!” she said. “You _live_ in the pit?”

“Maybe!” he said. “But only because I want to! And because I can’t find anywhere else. But I live super close to Ann!”

April’s lip curled. “Ann is gross,” she said.

He laughed. “Nah, Ann is the best.”

April got up abruptly. “I have to bring this back to Leslie,” she said. She left.

* * *

The third or so time Leslie sent April for coffee, she asked if Tom could do it instead.

“Why would I do it?” he said.

“Because you’re not doing anything important around here.”

“Neither are you,” he said.

Turns out, April didn’t need to worry. Andy wasn’t there when she went to get coffee. Though that led to another worry. Where was he?

* * *

She saw him in the Parks department a few days later. His arm was in a cast.

“Hey!” he said. “Great news! I work here now!”

“You do?”

“Yeah. All because Leslie had a construction vehicle dump a ton of dirt on me! But I’m okay.”

“That’s good,” she said. “Where do you work?”

“Here!” he said, pointing to the chairs in the hallway. “I’m going to be a shoeshineist.”

“Cool,” she said.

“Yeah. Hey, you seemed mad at me the other day.”

April shrugged. “I really don’t like craisins.”

Andy looked at her. “I don’t know if it was that, but okay. I’ll be seeing a lot more of you now, so we should be friends.”

“I guess,” she said.

“High-five!” he said, raising a hand. She bit back a smile and high-fived him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not respond to comments should anyone wish to comment fwiw. Thanks for reading!


End file.
